bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Toa Vorak/Toa Suva Chronicles 7- The Southern Continent prt.1
Warning: The following chronicle and no doubt the next few chronicles will be in the 3td person in order to write the story from both sides P.O.V. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vorak had been busy for the last few days. He was recruiting and empowering toa to join him on the futile and uphill battle against, effectively, the universe itself. He had faced some problems. The problems mostly included a phrase that had the words "Shadow" and "Toa". Where there were Shadow Toa, there was no doubt Khan. They and squads of rakishi were here for the same reason as Vorak and some of his teammates were here for: Matoran rebuilt by Karzani. Since Karzani was a lousy builder and effectively made them smaller and weaker, he compensated by giving them powers and tools. Theoretically,(and for the purposes of this fanfic)they would retain these powers, gain elemental powers and mask powers, and be quite formidable. So the Shadow Toa were here. They were the results of an experiment aided by Khan to make Shadow Toa who had their elemental powers and shadow powers. The experiment was greatly helped by Khan. However, due to the small amount of toa, let alone renegade toa, it had not gone far. Now the gamble was that they could corrupt more toa, with Teridax in control and more teams of toa being brought into existence. Vorak, Blade, Bane, Metalis, Voparah, and Rewa had all come here to join him. They had traveled to different villages and picked out courageous, smart, morally strong, and compassionate matoran. They had made teams, built hidden suvas, and left Toa stones there, to let destiny choose the next team of toa. Long ago, Vorak had thought of expending time to defeat the shadow toa and stop the threat once and for all. Khan was a mass murderer. He had no doubt trained his toa to kill. Being strong, lean, and tall, not to mention toa-like in shape, he was formidable. He had sound and heat based powers. He could move at the speed of sound. He carried a midak skyblaster and his shattering staff, that holds his spinner. It allowed him to fight other foes at a time by bouncing and hitting the mobs. He had no doubt kissed up to the armor of the most powerful being he could find-Teridax. "Ryca, is your team of toa ready"Vorak asked. Vorak had brought "kratanna" to download experience of using their masks and elemental powers. "Yes Vorak" "Emara, Akan, get ready for a stand against the shadow toa and rakishi. We will be fighting a guerilla war. We will fight dirty. We must lose this petty ideal that toa should not be stealthy. Toa who cannot hide, we must do so unless we wish to die. We will make a stand." "Finally something toa-like" Snapped Akan, the toa of plantlife in charge of one of the teams. His silver Kanohi Mirat, mask of Mirror Travel, glared at me."Shall we kill too?" "Shut up Akan, toa of weeds-" started the loyal toa of magnetism, Emara, also a leader of one of the toa teams Vorak had set up, his Iden lokking equally fierce. "Silence. Behavior like this caused the deaths of better, more experienced toa." I said, the anger dripping from my mouth like poison."Yes this is not ideal, but we must be practical. We will attack soon. I will need a couple of toa of fire and plasma. They will be necessary for the attack."